A Charming New Year
by Madj
Summary: Ringing in the New Year, Charming Family style. Captain Swan. Nothing but fluff.


**Summary:** Ringing in the New Year, Charming Family style. Captain Swan. Nothing but fluff. I mean, seriously, this baby has a diabetic warning attached to it.

**Note: **This was to be a CSSS present for Princess-Yelly on Tumblr, until I got swamped and couldn't finish it. She asked for a family, holiday fic. I think she wanted fluff, and I certainly hope so, as this is 3,000+ words of the stuff!

* * *

In his many days, Killian Jones had faced untold dangers; vicious mermaids, killer storms, an enormous kraken, a demon masquerading as a young boy and a gorgeous knife-wielding blonde were among the most memorable.

He'd faced every danger with courage and, after Milah's death at least, a good helping of recklessness. People could (and did) say many things about the pirate, but one thing that was _never_ said was that Captain Hook was a coward.

He despised cowardice.

And yet here he stood, staring blankly at the red and green paper chain hung along the wall, a reminder of his first Christmas holiday nearly a week ago. His hand hovered over the door to the hospital room but seemed to refuse his brain's half-hearted order to open it.

"I said, you can go in now," the nurse repeated impatiently.

"Yes," he said slowly. "Thank you."

He could feel her watch him for a moment more before she turned on her heel with a huff and headed down the hall.

_Courage, Jones_, he told himself, then pushed the door open.

The woman in the hospital bed smiled brightly, the smile fading immediately as she saw that it was only him.

"Where's Charming?" Mary Margaret asked. "Where the hell is my husband?"

Hook cleared his throat. He never liked being the bearer of bad news, especially when he'd been trying so hard to get Mary Margaret to like him, to accept that her daughter had chosen him over the father of her child.

"I've some bad news, milady," he said. "David and Emma, they're a bit ... stuck."

* * *

**Earlier**

It was quiet. Blessedly quiet.

No Henry, no Roland. No David or Neal yelling at athletes on the television, no Mary Margaret and the queen banging around the kitchen. No slightly intoxicated townsfolk singing Christmas carols. No family at all, no friends. Just Hook and Emma snuggled together on the couch in her darkened living room, lit only by the lovely shimmer of her Christmas tree.

"I love my family," she said.

"Mmmhmmm."

"I really do." She nuzzled his neck, her next words muffled. "But I'm so glad they're gone. We haven't been alone in days."

His arms tightened around her, and he planted a soft kiss on her hair. It was true. Starting with Christmas Eve, it had been one family and community celebration after another. In the times between parties, they were all kept busy moving David and Mary Margaret into their new house — a necessity now that they were expecting a baby any day now. All this left them with barely a moment for sleep (much less any other enjoyable activities).

Tonight's family dinner had been relatively low-key compared to the other parties, but he certainly hadn't been sorry to see everyone go. The group had relocated to Regina's house to ring in the new year; Emma had promised that they would follow soon, but for now they were enjoying a few moments alone.

"I've missed you, love," he said.

Of course, they'd spent nearly every waking moment together all week, but being constantly surrounded by other people just wasn't the same.

"Mmmm," she hummed sleepily. "I think next year, we should spend Christmas alone. Somewhere warm."

_Next year._

He felt his heart jump at her words. In truth, he wanted to spend every year, every moment with her. She knew he loved her; he told her as often as he could, in word and deed. He thought she felt the same, but she'd yet to actually say the words. Every now and then, though, she would say something like "next year," and it would be enough to keep him going, even as a part of him wondered if a woman like her could ever really love a pirate like himself.

"Aye," he said. "We could, but you would miss being with your family."

She lifted her head and looked at him, a smile slowly spreading across her face. "Hook, I just want you to know —"

The door to the apartment screeched open, and Emma nearly fell off the couch.

"Emma!" David rushed in, Henry on his heels. "There are two kids missing, the Hulman boys."

They scrambled to their feet as David paced the room. He flipped on the lights and yanked a drawer open, pulling out a couple of flashlights. "They're 7 and 10. Mitch said they got a new sled for Christmas and wanted to try it out, but their parents said no because it was snowing too hard."

Hook glanced out the window, surprised to see nothing but white outside. The last time he'd checked, it had been a light dusting of snow, but it was blowing like crazy now.

"Where do we start?" he asked, pulling on his boots.

"You," David tossed his keys at Hook. "Please take Henry back to Regina's. I know you haven't driven in this kind of snow before, but just take it slow and you'll be fine. Meet us at the sheriff's station if you think it's still safe. We have some other volunteers meeting us there. Emma and I will work out where to start the search."

"I can help!" Henry insisted.

Emma shrugged into her coat and dropped her hands to Henry's shoulders. "Kid, it's getting really bad out there, and we're going to need to move fast."

"But I —"

"Henry," David interrupted. "I know you want to help, but right now the best thing you can do for us is keep an eye on Mary Margaret. Now, please get that bag you forgot and go with Hook."

The boy looked like he would argue for a moment, then raced to his bed and grabbed his overnight bag.

"See you soon, love," Hook said, dropping a light kiss on Emma's mouth, grinning as Henry made gagging sounds behind them. "Come on, kid. Perhaps I'll let you drive David's truck."

"You're not funny, Jones!"

* * *

**Now**

"What do you mean, stuck?" Mary Margaret's voice was low and dangerous. If asked, he would deny it, but he was just a tiny bit afraid of her, though she looked harmless enough in a hospital gown, tucked into a bed.

He wished more than ever that he'd been the one to go with Emma and Charming had returned to Regina's with Henry. As soon as they'd arrived at the queen's home, they'd found that Mary Margaret had gone into labor; he'd been commandeered to drive her to the hospital, while Regina was tasked with letting David know.

"Well, good news, Leroy says they found the missing boys," he told her. "They were holed up in a cabin not far from what he says is the best sledding hill in Storybrooke."

"And the — oh!" she breathed sharply as a contraction hit and twisted her hands in the blanket. After an uncomfortable minute or two, she blew out a breath and continued. "And the bad news?"

He looked away from her, scratching nervously behind his ear. "I did finally get ahold of Swan, but she says they're trapped by the snow. The car won't even move. They've got wood for a fire, so they're safe ... but it's unlikely they'll make it in time."

"That. Is. Not. An. Option," she ground out. "You go find the doctor. Tell him I am not having this baby without my husband here!"

"I don't think —" he began, but cut off as she fixed a heated glare on him.

"Have _you_ ever had a baby, Hook? Then don't try to tell me I can't wait for Charming! You find that doctor!"

"Yes ma'am," he said softly, then fled.

* * *

He didn't even try to find the doctor; instead he went to the waiting room, relieved to find Regina and Henry there.

"How is she?"

"A wee bit testy," he said, dropping into a chair next to Henry. "Perhaps you could try to talk to her; I'm the last person she wants to see."

"Anyone who's not Charming is the last person she wants to see," Regina said, but stood up anyway. "I'll go check on her; Henry, do you want to come?"

As they went back, Hook felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It was a text from Swan.

_how is mm?_

_**Stubborn. She refuses to give birth without David.**_

_dont tell her but there may be a way. dwarves r getting the snowplow._

He had never seen a snowplow, but he could guess what it was.

_**As long as it's safe. Don't endanger yourselves.**_

_would we ever? :)_

That response was less than comforting.

* * *

Only a few minutes later, Regina and Henry returned.

"She banished us," Regina said, rolling her eyes. "Her highness requires your presence."

"Fantastic," he muttered, getting to his feet.

"We're going to the cafeteria to see if there's any food," Henry said. "Can we get you anything?"

_Perhaps a suit of armor for protection?_ he thought. Shaking his head and thanking the boy, he went back to Mary Margaret's room.

"Any word?" she asked as soon as he came through the door.

"They're looking at options," he said vaguely.

"Do you ... I don't know what they've done with my phone," she said quietly. She was, thankfully, much more calm than the last time he'd seen her. "May I borrow yours to call him?"

"Of course," he said, pulling out the phone and handing it to her. He stepped toward the door.

"It's okay," she said. "You can stay."

He wanted nothing more than to make a run for it, but instead he smiled tightly and sank into the one chair in the room, fiddling with his hook while she started to make the call.

"No," she said a moment later. "It's me."

A brief pause, then: "I don't want to have this baby without you. Is there any way —David? Hello?"

He looked up to see her frowning at the phone, then trying to call again. "It's not working," she said, tearing up. "It's not working!"

He stood and took the phone from her, touching David's number in his contact list. An obviously recorded voice told him the call could not be completed. He quickly dialed Emma, clicking the phone off after getting the same response.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what that means," he told her.

"It means he's not going to be here!" she cried, somewhat hysterically. Tears started rolling down her face, and he started to panic. Seven hells, he'd rather face an ocean full of mermaids than one crying woman.

Stiffening his spine, he took hold of her hand. "It'll be all right, lass," he said gently. "At least you know he is safe."

At that moment, a nurse breezed into the room. "What is this?" she asked, glaring at Hook as though he was to blame for the tears. "Mrs. Nolan, ma'am, you need to calm down. Calm. Down. Take some deep breaths."

As Mary Margaret tried to calm herself, she was hit by another contraction; Hook winced as she squeezed his hand _hard_. A minute or two later her grip eased, but she didn't let go.

He prayed silently that the dwarves would get that snowplow out to David before he lost his only remaining hand.

* * *

He'd lost track of how long he'd been with Mary Margaret, but the contractions were closer together. She'd let go of his hand and was now lying on her side, which seemed to make her a little more comfortable.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked.

"No thank you," she said quietly. "You're doing great, really."

He laughed softly. "I think that's meant to be my line, milady."

"Hook, I'm sorry."

"I know we would both rather have David or Swan here," he said. "But I think we can manage fine without them. Perhaps they will find a way to make it in time."

"No, I mean — well, yes, I'm sorry you're stuck here with me. But I'm trying to apologize for how I've treated you."

He flushed. As much as he had wanted to have the approval of _both_ of Emma's parents, he found himself suddenly at a loss for words in the face of her apology. "I know a pirate isn't what most would want for their daughter," he managed.

"It's not that," she said. "I just ... I had it in my head that since they had a child together, they must be True Love. It's stupid, I guess, but based on my own experience that's all I could see."

He nodded without answering. Emma had told him the whole story of her relationship with Baelfire, and he knew without a doubt that it wasn't True Love at all. But as far as he knew, he was the only one Emma had told, so he kept it to himself.

"I know there are things she hasn't told me. But once I finally realized how wrong I was, and how much you loved her, well, I was embarrassed by the way I acted. David has been on me to apologize, but I guess I got a little stubborn about it."

"Say no more," he told her. "At least now I know where Swan gets her stubbornness."

She smiled gratefully, then grabbed his hand again as the next contraction hit.

* * *

"Have you chosen a name?" he asked a while later.

It was nearing midnight, and the nurse seemed certain the Charming baby would be the first child of the new year. His phone was still not working, and he'd made a brief foray out to the waiting room and found Robin and Roland out there as well. The boy was fast asleep, covered with his father's coat, while Henry watched people celebrate a new year on the television. The archer, meanwhile, was sitting suspiciously close to the queen. (He'd _told_ Swan something was going on there, but she'd only laughed at the idea of Regina having a romance with a thief.) Neither one could get through to David, either, so he'd returned to share the bad news with Mary Margaret.

"We could never make up our minds," she said. "We can't decide between—"

She broke off as the door opened and David came in; Hook stepped back as the prince rushed to her side.

"I didn't think you would make it," she said.

"Thank Leroy," he told her. "He hijacked one of the snowplows and rescued us. Is everything okay?"

"We're doing well," she said. "Hook's been keeping me company; he hasn't even complained that I've broken all the bones in his hand."

"Ahhh, it's nothing, your highness," he said. "I've always got the hook."

Mary Margaret laughed as David held out a hand to shake.

"Thank you, Jones," he said. "I wanted to be here, but it's nice to know she had family with her in case I couldn't make it."

Family.

It had been many, many years since Killian Jones had been considered part of a family, and he couldn't think of a single response to that. He just nodded and shook the prince's hand.

"Emma will be here in a few minutes," David said, turning back to his wife. "She wanted to see the Hulman boys home safely. Better secure yourself a seat out there; it's filling up fast."

Indeed it was. With seven dwarves (eight if you counted Anton), Granny and Ruby, seats were at a premium. When Emma finally came in, after a stop off to see her mother, he offered her his own. Much to his surprise, she shrugged and simply climbed into his lap. Not that he minded, but public displays of affection were hardly Emma Swan's thing. Still, he didn't hesitate to curl his arms around her as she cuddled into him with a sigh.

"Alright there, Swan?"

"I could sleep for a week," she said. "But the boys are home safe and Mary Margaret is doing great. She could have the kid any time now."

He poked her in the side, then tilted his head toward Robin, who now had his arm around Regina. If he didn't know better, he thought they might actually be about to kiss. "Told you," he said softly.

"Hmmm." She glanced at her watch, and her eyes widened. "Oh, right. I might have forgotten to mention another holiday tradition we have."

"Not more hideous sweaters or eggnog, I hope."

"More like your very favorite, the mistletoe," she said with a grin.

"I like the sound of this."

"At midnight, on New Year's Eve, you're supposed to ring in the new year with a kiss."

"Never let it be said that I don't uphold this realm's traditions," he said with a smile.

The people on the television were counting down to the new year. Only 10 seconds remained until midnight, but Hook saw no reason to wait; he pulled his princess into a kiss.

It was, in fact, the perfect way to end one year and begin the next.

* * *

Madeleine Joy Nolan was born 12:33 a.m. January 1st.

The first person to hold her, after her parents, was a very nervous Killian Jones. Mary Margaret insisted.

Emma chuckled at the look on his face. "It's a baby, not a dragon," she said.

"A dragon is less frightening," he admitted. "Definitely less fragile."

"Lose the hook, first," Mary Margaret said. "Make sure to support her head, and you'll be fine."

He twisted the hook off and sat it on the bedside table. Then, gently, he took the child from David, cradling her head in the crook of his elbow. He looked down at her in wonder. "Hello, little lass," he whispered. "Welcome to the world."

Emma stood next to him, letting the baby's tiny fingers curl around one of hers. "Hi sis," she said, tears standing in her eyes. She stepped closer and ran her other hand absently up and down his arm. He swallowed hard, suddenly hit by a vision of them with their _own_ child, something he hadn't even known he wanted until then.

Her eyes caught his, and he could swear she was thinking the same thing.

Then again, it could have been the delusions of a sleep-deprived mind.

* * *

They walked slowly, hand-in-hand through the quiet hospital and out the front door. The snow had finally stopped, and the night was clear and cold and completely silent. Drifts of snow brightened the night and buried just about everything, including all the cars they could see in the parking lot.

Without exchanging a word, they turned and walked back inside. Hook started for the waiting room, but Emma held him back.

"Hook, hold on. Another thing people do at New Year's is make resolutions for what they'll do in the next year: lose weight, learn to waltz, go skydiving, whatever. I usually don't bother, but this year ... my resolution is to be more open with people, especially my family. It's not easy for me, but I want to do it."

"That sounds like an admirable resolution, love," he said slowly, wondering where she was going with it.

She took a deep breath. "There's something I've been wanting to say to you for a while, but I've been afraid. Hook ... Killian, I love you. I don't exactly know when it happened, because when I try to remember, it feels like I've always loved you. I'm sorry it took me so long to say it, but I really, really love you, and I wanted you to know."

He cleared his throat, feeling suddenly choked up. He dropped her hand and put his arms around her. "Of course you do, Swan," he managed. "I'm devilishly handsome, clever, brave, a fantastic lover —"

"And so modest," she said with a short laugh.

"Aye, that too." He leaned down and gave her a feather-light kiss before brushing his nose against hers. "I love you, too, Emma. So much."

Eventually, they wandered back to the waiting room and snagged a now-empty couch. Emma sat curled into his side with Henry's head in her lap, Hook's coat covering the boy as a blanket. As his True Love dozed, he nuzzled her hair and watched Regina and Robin talking softly and Ruby and Granny smiling over pictures of little Madeleine on their phones while a few of the dwarves stood in the corner making plans to dig them all out of their snowy prison. Just down the hall, he knew David and Mary Margaret were still awake, marveling over their new daughter.

Just one big, happy family.

end


End file.
